


Could Nutter Have Predicted This? ( 30th Anniversary Special)

by Hokkaido_Pumpkin



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkaido_Pumpkin/pseuds/Hokkaido_Pumpkin
Summary: "Good Omens was written when two well-regarded authors collaborated on one wonderful, mind blowing idea"That is what the general public believes, but here will be recounted another story.One that even Agnes Nutter couldn't predict.This, is the story of how Neil Gaiman and Terry Prachett had stumbled upon something truly ineffable.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Could Nutter Have Predicted This? ( 30th Anniversary Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all my dearies, hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> I was thinking about what to do to celebrate 30 years of Good Omens (even though i found out about this book less than 6 moths ago), and this idea just hit me like a celestial truck coming outta nowhere. Thus, here you go ! :D
> 
> To be completely honest , I don't really know how I could write Mr. Gaiman and Prachett well when a. I don't know too much about them, b. they're real people, this won't end well, so I'm not sure how this'll turn out. 
> 
> Still hope you enjoy, and thank you everyone, especially Sirs Gaiman and Prachett for creating such a wonderful corner of the world! :D

_London, 1988_

Neil Gaiman, young writer with a knack for words, was a curious man. His curiosity could be about many things. One day he could be curious about something interesting he'd heard on the radio, the other day he would be curious as to how something mundane he'd seen on the street could be an inkling to something much more interesting. Today, he was looking at a perfectly maintained 1933 Bentley doing upwards of 140 kilometers an hour (90 mph) in Central London. Neil had managed to get one decent look at it before it sped away, leaving screams and the sound of cars swerving from lane to lane in its wake. On the other side of the road, another man was also looking down the road as if they could still catch a glimpse of the Bentley. Neil sees the man, and goes up to him. 

Neil had met Terry Prachett a few years back, in 1985, when he was interviviewing the latter in a chinese restaurant. The two had hit it off, and were now friends. They did normal friend stuff, like showing each other odd Victorian-era reference books, researching about dubious content for books, and cracking some of the most amazing jokes that had ever been made (at least according to the two of them, which was a credible source to say the least).The two had come together that night to discuss a new idea, writing a book together. They had some ideas, but after tonight, they would all pale beside what they actually wrote about.

After what could only be described as a miracle, they end up eating dinner at the Ritz, passing over friendly banter. At the table across them, an angel and a demon were also engaging in some type of banter. 

The angel was short, with fluffy white curls on his head, and a pair of round horn rimmed glasses placed precariously on a pointed nose. His partner, a tall, gangly demon with reddish brown hair reaching his shoulders was staring at the other tables, trying to make eye contact with as many people as he could underneath the tinted shades. The angel, which was preoccupied with his dessert up until that moment, shoots a glare at the demon. 

"Stop staring Crowley, it's rude in public."

"Can't stop the job description angel, especially when you're retired."

"Oh hush, you Wily Old Serpent. You can't just expect me to stop thwarting you, especially-"

"When we're _dating"_ Crowley drawls on the last word, getting closer to Aziraphale in the process. The former pecked a kiss on the latter's cheek, both of them blushing furiously afterwards.

The rest of the dinner goes relatively uneventful for both parties, with merely one incident regarding a 50£ note being somehow irremovably stuck to the floor. Crowley and Aziraphale leave with a considerable amount of desserts backed into boxes, while Neil and Terry leave with their bill somehow miraculously paid. When they inquired about it, the only response they got was that it had somehow been added to a "Mr. Crowley"'s bill, and that the man had also ended up willingly paying for their dinner. This whole ordeal had incited quite the curiosity for the two men.

Aziraphale stowed the boxes in the back of the Bentley and slid into the passenger seat, Bohemian Rhapsody starting to blare out the second he closes the door. Crowley slaps his foot on the pedal and they speed off... for only about 50 meters that is.

"Terry!" was the only word he'd managed to say before a very loud screech of a car breaking. Luckily, the car doesn't hit Terry, but it does cause for him to nearly faint. Neil rushed to catch his friend while somebody gets out of the car. At that moment, somehow, the song had just reached the line; "Mama, just killed a man..." (As the Almighty would later muse, it was clearly ironic and iconic that this timing had come to pass) 

Bohemian Rhapsody becomes background music to a human clutching another in his arms, an angel fussing around the two, and a demon checking his Bentley for dents. Eventually, both humans find themselves in the backseats of a 1933 Bentley, zooming across London twoards a certain bookshop in Soho.

**Author's Note:**

> The dates and certain details are based off the 'Facts' section at the end of my copy of Good Omens, so it probably isn't that accurate. I also took the liberty of changing Crowley and Aziraphale a bit for a point later on. 
> 
> Please enjoy what shenanigans will ensue.
> 
> Also, this will tie into the Good (Lockdown) Omens video that was released a few days before, so hang on! :D


End file.
